Abandoned
by Kakashis-First-Kiss
Summary: Just a oneshot I felt like writing for lack of other inspiration. Sasuke's first day in otoga is more than interesting. That's all i have to say. Rated for Tayuya's mouth and mild innuendo.


Sasuke knew there was someone there; great. Yet another pest for him to deal with. He had already heard enough whining from Sakura, _now _who was it?

A squirrel darted across his path, chittering anxiously.

Sasuke sighed, and the squirrel was soon on its way. Sasuke continued out of the village, slipping past the huge wooden gates that rested across the frame. Sasuke sensed fierce chakra; it was vaguely familiar, but from where…? Hopefully they were worth a damn, because if not, he was going to murder them-

The Sound Four were all kneeling in front of him.

"Sasuke-sama." It was Tayuya who had spoken. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"That's better," he said slowly. "But what gives? Since when did _you _sewer rats respect me?"

"Since we decided we should," Sakon said. "We decided that if you made the right decision and left, we would respect you as our leader. We…apologize for…being rude…earlier-"

Sasuke nodded curtly. "Very well, then. I take it you obey me now?"

Kidomaru nodded. "Hai, Sasuke-sama. But if I may say so, we really should get moving. More Konoha shinobi will soon find out…"

Sasuke nodded again. "Get up, then, and move."

A soft hand was slowly inserted into his, and Sasuke looked down in surprise. Tayuya, the smart-mouthed redhead, had taken his hand, and was now gently tugging on it, inviting him to follow her.

Ah, what the heck? She was cute.

Sasuke followed her up into the trees, through the leaves and over branches.

"My name is Tayuya," she said quietly. "But you probably already know that. I'm the genjutsu user of the group, and I can summon chakra ghosts to combat my opponents. They can do damage as well as drain chakra. The fat one is Jiroubou. He uses earth-related jutsu, mainly taijutsu and a bit of ninjutsu. The one with six arms is Kidomaru-Spiderman. Don't ever squish a spider in front of him; he will beat the living shit out of you. And lastly, the one with two heads-Sakon. He's really into music, as you may have noticed…um, earlier. Jiroubou likes arm farts and-eating worms, really. Kidomaru just likes weaving webs and then…eating them. I think he stores them in his digestive tract, but you're never sure with him…"

"Pleasant," Sasuke said sarcastically. "You're really a lovely group of people."

"Well, Orochimaru-sama likes us for a reason."

"Want to hear something really disgusting?" Jiroubou called from the back.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm dying."

"Tayuya farted."

"That was you, fatass," Tayuya snapped. "You'll have to excuse him, he's a pig, really-"

"He's the Chouji of the group."

Tayuya cocked her head. "Excuse me?"

"I had a guy in my class at the Academy-Akimichi Chouji, his name was."

"Ah-an Akimichi. That would explain it," Tayuya said. Sasuke nodded.

"Indeed…"

"Hey! Tayuya! Unfortunately, we have a situation!" Sakon called.

"What kind of situation?" Tayuya asked tentatively.

"We have another pest behind us."

Sasuke sighed. "Do you know who?"

Sakon shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama."

"Sasuke-_sama?" _someone mocked. "My God, Sasuke, what have you done?"

Sasuke halted, Tayuya trying to stop and avoid pulling on him. She released his hand and stepped half in front of Sasuke. "Stand back, Sasuke-sama! This rat's mine!"

Sasuke stepped around Tayuya, handing her his backpack along the way. "No, Tayuya," he corrected. "He's _mine."_

Sasuke let Tayuya hang back, a bit surprised, but she didn't question his decision. Instead, she handed Sasuke's backpack to Jiroubou and stepped forward.

"You know this bastard?" she sneered. "Well, apparently he doesn't know us!"

Sasuke sighed as Tayuya recklessly charged the jounin, then reached out and fastened his hand over her wrist. "I told you to leave him to me."

Tayuya jerked back, looking stunned. "S…Sasuke-sama…?"

"Stay put until I need you," Sasuke hissed. "Interfere, things will get ugly."

Tayuya gulped and nodded, then fell silent. "As you wish, Sasuke-sama."

"And you-!"

Sasuke whipped around to face the jounin in front of him. "I warned you, didn't I?"

The jounin sighed and stepped forward, seemingly crushed at Sasuke's words. "I never thought, Sasuke-kun, that it would come to the day I would have to fight you…fight with you over something as stupid as this…"

Sasuke laughed. "Please! You, the old pervert? Come on, and everyone close to you is dead…cut the bull, Hatake, and I might regain a shred of respect for you purely as an opponent."

Kidomaru's eyes widened. "H-Hatake…?"

Sasuke smiled. "Hai, this rat is a Hatake. Should have seen him earlier-ties me to a tree and starts lecturing me on giving up on Itachi. Please. Then what would I live for? I would simply exist. And that…that would be worse than death!"

"There other things besides revenge, Sasuke-"

"Shut up! What would you know? I know you want to die, Kakashi! …Don't you…? I know you do…it must _suck _having to live with yourself after killing everyone close to you!"

"I didn't kill them, Sasuke," Kakashi growled. "Iwa-nin did. And don't you dare-!"

"I see the blood, Kakashi, soaking through the bandages. If I cared, I might tell you to stop cutting-but since I don't, I'm going to laugh!"

Kakashi shuddered. "You've got it totally wrong."

Sasuke grinned. "You think so? Then what is it you do? Don't tell me you got those from missions."

Kidomaru smiled as he realized Sasuke's objective. _He's terrible…_

"Not like that…" Kakashi whispered. "Not like that at all…"

Sakon sighed. "Can I hit him first, Sasuke-sama?"

"I'll get him accustomed to the pain," Sasuke hissed. "Then you can hit him all you want."

Kakashi sighed and hung his head. "Sasuke, I have to admit, I am ashamed of myself, for a lot of things. But I'm not that masochistic, and I don't think you'll be able to touch me."

"Oo, oo! Me first!!" Kidomaru was jumping up and down, looking hyperactive and excited. Sasuke snorted.

"You're acting like Naruto-hyperactive and somewhat stupid."

"That usually means he has something good planned," Tayuya said. "Give him a shot."

"Very well then," Sasuke purred. "I'll take your word for it. Kidomaru, you may go-after I put in the first hit."

The clone in front of Kakashi disappeared, and Sasuke appeared directly underneath Kakashi, delivering him a strong punch to the gut. Kakashi coughed and was thrown back to hit a tree. He saw the next blow coming; he raised his hand and blocked it, feeling the intense pressure of Sakon's blow. Kakashi knew he was in a dangerous spot; barely on his knees, pressed up against a tree trunk, and with an insane Otonin standing over him.

"Sakon! Back off!"

Sakon looked up and dodged Sasuke's incoming trap wire, but Kakashi couldn't. The wires whizzed through the air to wind around Kakashi and the tree trunk, holding Kakashi down. The jounin swore harshly; here came the blow-

It never fell.

Kakashi looked up. Sasuke was standing over him, looking intrigued. "Orochimaru did mention your eyes once or twice…" he murmured. "You probably do have a pretty face, too…"

Kakashi waited, muscles quivering in Sasuke's trap. Sasuke reached first for his headband, slowly pulling it off and setting it aside. Kakashi knew what came next-he just didn't want it to happen.

A cold rush of air hit his face as Sasuke pulled down the mask, exposing his pale face. The long jagged scar; the soft pink lips just begging to be kissed; the smooth cheeks that, to Sasuke seemed to reflect a bit of the moonlight. Kakashi ducked his head, trying to keep his face somewhat to himself. Sasuke almost gently slid his hand under Kakashi's chin, and softly pulled the jounin's face back to his. Kakashi could feel Sasuke's hot breath on his lips; no way was Sasuke going to-!

Sasuke kissed him, giving into temptation and simply kissing that gorgeous face. Kakashi was quiet under his hands as he ran them down the sides of his face, and Sasuke felt him reluctantly raise his head for a quick, chaste kiss, and Sasuke smirked in victory. He pulled back from Kakashi, leaving the older ninja looking more than disgusted with him.

"Leave him!" Sakon hissed. "There are more coming!"

Sasuke stood up and kicked Kakashi-hard. The jounin offered a flinch of pain, but nothing more. "Do what you want with him," Sasuke spat. "For all I care, he can rot in hell."

Tayuya glanced at Sasuke, then at Kakashi. She nodded to the others to go ahead, then bent down next to Kakashi. Sakon understood and pulled the rest of the sounds along, Sasuke leading them out of the forest. Tayuya waited until they had gone to lean forward and crush Kakashi's lips to hers.

"You are so gorgeous," she panted. Kakashi looked fully prepared to bite her. Tayuya slid her hands along the trap wire, breathing fast. If Sasuke found out, he might be angry. He had said to do whatever they wanted with him, but Tayuya had the feeling "let him go" wasn't an option.

"You keep your mouth shut about this," she spat, "and if I ever find out you leaked that it was me, I swear, so help me God, I will personally rip your intestines out and use them as-"

"I get the point."

Tayuya pulled out a kunai and cut that wires, letting Kakashi stand.

"I'm sorry."

And he disappeared from her sight.

Tayuya sighed and went after the others. Her genjutsu wouldn't last that long.

OOOOOOOOO

Sasuke allowed Kidomaru to gradually take the lead, leading him to Otoga. Sasuke began to recognize less and less of the terrain, but the Sounds seemed to recognize more and more of it. They were about three miles from Konoha now, and Sasuke suddenly realized how startlingly close Otoga was to Konoha. But despite being so close, it had managed to remain so quiet, so secret, and so undetected that they were able to infiltrate the Chuunin exams easily. Sasuke settled in the middle of the Sounds' ranks, Sakon and Kidomaru leading, Tayuya and Jiroubou protecting him from behind. Sasuke was alert for any signs of life, anywhere, but the best he every found was another squirrel. _I could learn to hate squirrels…_

"And there, Sasuke-sama," Tayuya said, "Is Otoga." Tayuya had gotten back and replaced her genjutsu of herself. Now, she stopped with the rest of the Sounds and looked around.

"Well, I'm clear."

Kidomaru nodded. "Anybody see anything?"

"Clear," Sakon supplied.

"Nothing wrong…clear," Jiroubou confirmed. Kidomaru nodded.

"Alright, then-let's go."

He jumped down from the tree, followed shortly by Sakon, then Sasuke, and lastly Tayuya and Jiroubou. Kidomaru walked right up to the gates and tapped lightly on them twice. The huge gates swung open inwards, and Sasuke's eyebrows rose appreciatively at the sight of the village.

Orochimaru stood in front of them, Kabuto slightly behind him.

"Well, what do you know," Sasuke drawled. "A traitor. You probably lied about your age too-how old are you really?"

"Nineteen. What's it to you?"

Orochimaru smiled. Already, there was conflict between two of his favorites…incredible. "Kabuto is my strongest ninja," Orochimaru hissed. "Respect him."

Sasuke made a face. "Why? He's a brat, from what I hear."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, and he darted forward in a streak of white that not even the Sharingan could track. Sasuke's head snapped back from a firm backhand, and Orochimaru stood there, fist raised menacingly, as Sasuke contemplated why Orochimaru was so touchy about Kabuto.

He flew backwards into-big surprise-Tayuya's arms. The girl took the impact for him, sliding back along the ground and stirring up a cloud of dust.

"First rule here," she whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Never, under any circumstances, piss off Orochimaru-sama."

"Oh, gee, never would have figured that out," Sasuke grunted.

Tayuya sighed and helped him sit up. "In other words, don't mouth off. Only Kabuto, and occasionally one of us, is allowed to do that."

Sasuke snorted. "Whatever."

Tayuya shrugged. "Your head."

Sasuke sighed and stood up. "Well, I give you what you want and the first thing you do is slap me? My, my, I really should turn around."

Orochimaru sighed. "Do you children ever learn?" He reached forward and moved to backhand Sasuke again, but Sasuke suddenly wasn't in the space he went to strike. Sasuke appeared behind him, two fingers touching his lower back.

"Shadow Leaf Dance!"

Sasuke set himself directly behind Orochimaru and gave him a firm kick to the back, kicking him into the air. Sasuke followed-

But not for long.

Orochimaru seemed to have broken out of the Shadow Leaf Dance, and was now forming hand signs for a jutsu. Kabuto sighed, watching from the ground. Man, this kid really wanted to challenge Orochimaru? He must have a death wish…

Kabuto knew he had to stop this before Orochimaru lost it. If Orochimaru went much further than what Kabuto thought he was doing, things might get ugly…

Kabuto pulled out a coil of trap wire and strung it on a kunai. If he could just get it between the two, he could separate them. He knew he could restrain Orochimaru once he got him to the ground, and he could always give Sasuke a firm kick to someplace like the neck. He could knock him out like that, even kill him if he wanted to…

Kabuto tossed up the kunai, trap wire double-looped through the end. Kabuto set one end between his teeth, the other in his right hand. With his left, he pulled out another kunai and threw it up at Orochimaru and Sasuke; a warning. If they didn't get down, he would interfere. Orochimaru looked down, recognizing Kabuto's warning, but he couldn't do anything about it. Sasuke had just tried to punch him in the face, and that would take some retaliation. He swung his leg at the boy; insolent little brat would just have to learn the hard way, then. Orochimaru moved in for the kick, just as Kabuto's wire whizzed up between the two and struck a tree, lodging firmly in its trunk. Kabuto swung the wire to his left, knocking Orochimaru off balance. The sannin tried to right himself to fall properly, but he was too close to the ground already-this was going to hurt…

Kabuto caught him.

The genin had him on his stomach in an instant, though, both of his hands in Kabuto's, and Kabuto's entire weight in the small of his back. Orochimaru squirmed under Kabuto's weight; he was actually really heavy when he sat on you…Kabuto took Orochimaru's neck in a pressure grip, extracting a startled yelp from Orochimaru at the pain suddenly caused by Kabuto.

"Shut up, hold still, and I'll let go."

Orochimaru whined at the pain, wondering what Kabuto possibly could have done to him now.

"I injected chakra into your pressure points," Kabuto said, answering Orochimaru's unasked question. "I'm forcing you to keep yourself down."

Orochimaru moved to kick him again, but Kabuto forced more chakra into the pressure points on his neck, pulling another yelp from Orochimaru's throat.

"Kabuto, stop!" Tayuya cried. She was already cradling Sasuke in her lap, and she was looking on Orochimaru with concern. "Can he take that?"

Kabuto shrugged. "We can always find out, can't we?"

"Stop torturing him," Sakon muttered. "Because then he's gonna take it out on us."

Jiroubou shrugged. "I just wanna eat…"

Kidomaru sighed and picked up a spider. "I couldn't care less if you killed him."

"Why you son of a-!"

"That's enough! Childish little shitheads, all of you! My God, even I'm better than you assholes! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Fighting like children, wishing each other dead, even-oh, you're not even listening, are you?!"

"Actually, I was listening for the first half," Kidomaru tried.

"Oh, I hate it when she gets like this," Jiroubou said slowly. "She's scarier than my mom…"

"Jiroubou, I'm beginning to think Orochimaru-sama is your mother with the way you act!"

Orochimaru bristled. "Lemme at her-!"

Kabuto stood up, letting Orochimaru run full out at Tayuya. The flute-player yelped and vanished in an illusion. Orochimaru sighed and turned back to Sasuke.

"Welcome to Otoga."

Sasuke snorted. "Nice welcome."

"Aaaaw, she's pregnant!!"

Tayuya appeared behind Kidomaru, who was fingering the spider and poking it's-her-stomach. "Um, _eeeeeeeeew!!"_

Orochimaru sighed. "Uchiha, go find someplace to sleep. I don't care where, as long as it's not my room, Kabuto, or Jiroubou's. Many people have made the mistake of sharing a room with him after he eats a little too much barbeque."

Sasuke shivered. "Well, if worst comes to worst, open all the windows. I'll share with Tayuya. She's got a massive crush on me, anyway."

"I wouldn't recommend that, either," Kidomaru cut in, still playing with his spider. "She talks in her sleep."

"Well, I'm not doing you, and Sakon/Ukon just creep me out."

"One option left," Tayuya said grimly. Sasuke looked around, confused. Who else…?

"Oh, no-not that creep! I'd rather sleep with Jiroubou!"

Kabuto shrugged. "You don't have a choice, really."

Sasuke sighed. "Well, as long as nothing happens…God, I hate this already…"

"It'll get better," Tayuya promised. "At least you're not sharing with Kimimaro."

"Kimimaro?"

"Me."

A white-haired teen with sea-green eyes and red underneath his eyes stood behind Orochimaru, looking tired and worn. Orochimaru turned around, seemingly surprised to see the boy.

"Kimi, you shouldn't even be moving!"

Kimimaro, as he was called, shrugged. "I was going to offer my room, since it's going to empty most of the time, but if Sasuke is going to sleep in Kabuto's room, that's fine, too."

"If it's empty, count me in," Sasuke said quickly.

"Don't," Tayuya advised. Sasuke shrugged.

"He's not going to be in it, for whatever reason I don't care. It's empty."

Tayuya shrugged. "Kimi, show him."

Kimimaro pushed his kimono off his shoulder, bowing his head. The skin slowly parted, revealing all the muscle and bone underneath. A bone pushed itself out of Kimimaro's shoulder, and he took it in his hand, pulling it the rest of the way out.

"This bone-sword is denser than steel and harder than diamond," Kimimaro said, holding it out before him. "These are littered around my room, and only I know where they are. The reason is…not meant to be known, but I don't need a forest of these being sprung up. I'm not letting you die just yet. But hey-maybe later."

Kimimaro hurled the bone through the crowd, letting it sink into a tree behind them. But it didn't stop-the bone cut right through the tree, halting when it dug into the ground. Kimimaro sighed.

"I'm getting weak; usually it goes through two before it plows into the ground."

Sasuke gulped. "Okay-I'll sleep in Kabuto's room…"

OOOOOOOOO

Sasuke sat on the extra bed, watching as Kabuto mixed various ingredients in a small test tube of…God knows what, actually. The mixture was bubbling and fizzing, but Kabuto ignored it. Sasuke thought it smelled awful.

"What are you doing?"

Kabuto sighed. "Well, I _was_ trying to make a poison antidote, but it went wrong. So now I'm trying to figure out what went wrong."

"How can you not know what goes wrong? You're making it, right?"

"Yes, but a certain chemical solution was supposed to react a certain way, which it didn't. And there are plenty of reasons why, so that's what I'm trying to figure out."

Sasuke got up and walked over to Kabuto, peering at the concoction. "And you have no idea whatsoever?"

"I've eliminated most of the possibilities," Kabuto said, shaking the container. "But I'm stuck on two…the last two, of course."

Sasuke cocked his head. "What's that?"

"What?"

"The solid thing floating around."

Kabuto smiled. "Okay, I know what happened. Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. "Whatever. So what happened?"

"Too much reaction. The iron sulfate and the sodium chloride ended up reacting instead of the iron sulfate and the sulfur chlorine."

"…If I had a clue what you just said, I might try to answer."

Kabuto sighed. "Whatever. Go sleep or something."

"No."

"Sasuke-kun, don't be a bitch."

Kabuto sighed again. "Orochimaru-sama, it's late. Shouldn't you be asleep as well?"

"What I should do, and what I actually do are two entirely different things, Kabuto. And Sasuke-kun, get some sleep. You're waking up early tomorrow to train."

"I'm not a morning person; how early are we talking?"

"Five or so."

Sasuke heaved a sigh, looking defeated. "Fine." He trudged off to his room and closed the door. Orochimaru breezed past Kabuto, walked right up to Sasuke's door, and pressed his ear to it. With a sigh, he pounded his fist into the door, hard enough to hurt Sasuke's ear, which was also pressed to the door.

"_Go someplace else!" _Orochimaru roared. Kabuto sighed.

"Orochimaru-sama, you're a horrible person."

"Thanks for noticing."

Kabuto received a firm swat to the back of the head for that, but he ignored it and showed Orochimaru the results of the experiment. Orochimaru looked them over. "Very nice. I want a copy of this, then fix it."

Kabuto nodded and took the vial from Orochimaru, setting it aside and pulling out a stack of papers.

"Have fun with those."

Orochimaru sighed. "Must you cause me such agony?"

Kabuto stood up and placed a small kiss on Orochimaru's forehead. "Of course. You're so beautiful in pain…"

Orochimaru sighed again and caught Kabuto's lips in a soft kiss. "Very well, if it makes you happy."  
Kabuto smirked into Orochimaru's mouth. He loved how he could manipulate the sannin this way; and Orochimaru might just kill him for those thoughts. But Kabuto didn't care. All he had to offer at this point was a soft, gentle kiss; and Orochimaru accepted that. No one knew that they were lovers, and Kabuto intended to keep it that way. He didn't want to make life worse for Orochimaru.

Kabuto pulled back. "Not here," he gasped, breathless from the kiss. "The brat…"

Orochimaru nodded. "I'm sorry."

"No, no," Kabuto whispered. "It's okay…"

Orochimaru straightened. "Well, I'll just…"

"Yeah…"

Orochimaru walked out, black hair hanging over his golden reptilian eyes. Kabuto ducked his head, letting his own bangs fall forward. Kabuto loved these rare moments with Orochimaru; it showed him that the sannin was still human, and it gave Kabuto the opportunity to make sure Orochimaru hadn't done anything stupid. While in such close contact, Kabuto could check Orochimaru's body for injury, and make sure he hadn't overworked himself-again. Orochimaru looked fine today, but it meant that he would almost certainly come back to Kabuto in terrible shape tomorrow.

"Retard."

Kabuto looked up at Sasuke. "You're the retard. You're supposed to be asleep."

Sasuke shrugged. "Something is going on in the room next to this one, and it's really loud, whatever it is."

Kabuto sighed. "The bed is right next to the wall that is adjacent to Kidomaru's room…probably him feeding the spiders."

"I'm not stupid, that's Orochimaru's room," Sasuke snapped. "And now that you've given me a lie, I'm not sure I want to know!"

Kabuto sighed. "You probably don't, and I don't either. So why don't you just go to sleep and ignore it?"

"Ignore what?"

Orochimaru was back, holding a scroll, I'm sorry, Kabuto, I forgot to give this to you. Sasuke-kun, what are still doing up?"

Sasuke was staring at Orochimaru, and all of a sudden Kabuto was too. Orochimaru just looked puzzled at this point. Normally he would have pressed Sasuke, but since Kabuto had exactly the same look on his face-

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said slowly, "Is anyone in your room?"

Orochimaru slowly shook his head. "No one should be…"

"Fuck…"

Kabuto bolted past Orochimaru, leaving the sannin standing in the doorway, dumbfounded. Orochimaru glared at Sasuke.

"What do you know about this?!"

"Absolutely nothing."

Orochimaru let out a long stream of curses and ran after Kabuto, looking murderous. Sasuke shrugged. What the hell, he was curious. He ran after the sannin, _very_ curious about what was going on.

OOOOOOOOO

The Sound Four looked startled when Kabuto burst through the door to…Orochimaru's bathroom.

"What are you doing?!" Kabuto shrieked. Tayuya glanced up from the sink, looking guilty enough with a container of something fizzing in her hand.

"And what is that?"

"Can of Coke, bitch," Tayuya mumbled. Kabuto sighed.

"No comment," Sakon muttered. "Here, just stuff it. Ukon, got the-?"

"Yeah, turn around."

"God, what are you doing?" Kabuto asked, putting his face in his hands. "Orochimaru-sama is going to kill-"

"Please. He can take it out on some poor sap in the basement," Tayuya shot back. "Bitches let him get away with murder all the time, anyway."

Kabuto groaned. "I am _so _gonna get it, and you retards know it."

"We know."

Kidomaru leaned over the sink and spat a huge wad of gum into the drain, Sakon and Ukon doing the same. Tayuya poured the Coke down the drain after the gum, and then Jiroubou used an earth jutsu to harden the gum, using Coke as filler. Kabuto sighed. "When Orochimaru-sama finds out-"

"When Orochimaru-sama finds out what?"

Kabuto froze up. Orochimaru stood in the doorway, looking so murderous Kabuto thought _someone _was going to shit themselves. Sasuke peaked around the sannin's menacing form, and Kabuto thought that Orochimaru suddenly seemed to take up a much bigger portion of the doorway. It was like a cobra's hood flaring up to make itself look bigger-and with Orochimaru, it was working.

Tayuya vanished in an illusion, but the rest of the ninja were out of luck. There was no escaping easily like Tayuya had, and Orochimaru was angry-_very _angry.

Kabuto sighed and held up his hands.

"I had nothing to do with this."

Orochimaru shoved him to the side and dove at the Sound Four with a vengeance, and Kabuto ran for his life.

He suspected he would be seeing three out of four of the Sounds in the infirmary very soon.

OOOOOOOOOO

And so went Sasuke's first day in the Oto. Frankly, he was annoyed at how it had all gone. Kabuto spent the rest of the week avoiding Orochimaru, convinced he was homicidal for that amount of time. He probably was; but at the time, Sasuke just wasn't sure if Kabuto was exaggerating or not. Even so, he tried to steer clear of the sannin until Kabuto gave everyone the okay, but the light was still yellow. In other words, be nice or kiss your neck goodbye. Sasuke was careful around Orochimaru from then on-the Sound Four had really taught him a lot. Sasuke never found out that Tayuya had released Kakashi-when he asked her, she told him she kissed him and left with the rest of him. Sasuke could never figure her out-she could be sweet and pretty one minute, and a violent, potty-mouthes, swearing tomboy the next. She cleaned up very nicely on occasion, but most of the time, the best she could offer was a belch to rival Jiroubou's.

But he never figured out Kimimaro. The teen went out on a mission and never came back.

But he couldn't figure out Orochimaru either, for that matter.

**A/N: I felt like writing this. Review please.**


End file.
